Volatale
by WanderingSoulofTime
Summary: A AU with the most unrefined beginning ever! Will probably fix, just finally wanted to get it out there its been two entire years of rewrites. Join Frisk, Asriel, and Chara as the journey across the surface. Asriel's form is restored, but it seems to be wonky and strange. Chara's memories seem a bit incomplete, and Frisk is hiding something...Joy!


**I spent a lot of time on this piece. Rewriting, writing, redoing, remaking, all the madness of the keys, the wearing of my keyboard, the jolts of little plastic sending a new tale out to the world. I never found it perfect, never found it good enough, or even worthy of posting and releasing.**

**Today, I say screw it, and release it to the world. It'll be, good enough to tell what tale I wanted to.**

**Welcome to the beginning of Volatale. Hope ya'll stay around.**

The goat boy stood by the edge of the flowers. Already his form began to shatter, began to fade and break. Tufts of white goat fur were turned to green, prickly thorns. Around his head, golden petals began to bloom. Yet he still stayed silent, even as his body wracked with pain. It persisted even as he began to shrink, and it lasted just as the fur began to change.

However, he was no being of stone, no villain lacking emotions. After so long of holding in all the pain, of all the memories and emotions that began to flood his mind, he finally let out a cry.

"Someone!" He stammered into the cavern, its indifference merely echoing his cries. "Please! Help me! I don't want to turn back into the flower!" He screamed out, as his paws slowly receeded, the beginnings of gnarled, brown roots starting to replace them.

The cries echoed out into the cavern, and for a while silence was the only response. There was a sudden shuffling from nearby, a sigh escaping as a chuckle filled the air.

"Took you long enough." Was all the voice replied from behind the goat. A surprised gasp escaped him as he tried to turn around, but a hand kept him in place. "Nah, not yet. I just need to make sure of something before I do anything." Already the goat felt a bit unnerved, struggling against the hand that held him.

"W-what?" Was his stammered question.

"Are you going to try and hide what you are?" Was his question. "Try to puppet your old self around and pretend everything is alright?"

"I-i.."

"I mean, I'm giving you a second chance at being alive here. I really don't want to just, waste it if you're going to pretend you're some cinnamon bun who does no wrong." He said, sighing softly. "A life of pretending is probably worse than death honestly." He muttered to himself. "So?"

Silence lasted for a few seconds, before the goat whimpered in response.

"My parents won't like what I've become."

"They're your parents, they don't care what you are in the end. Next excuse." The visitor said simply.

"I've done horrible things." He replied.

"So has everyone else. Difference is, you have enough remorse to make you think you deserved being turned into a goddamn emotionless flower for however fucking long its been." Was his reply, almost as though this was rehearsed. There was a silence from the goat, before he sighed and nodded his head.

"Fine...I'll be...me I guess." He muttered. "Though I think you're an asshole for forcing me to do this when I'm at the point of breaking." He grumbled.

"Hey, just making sure is all. Don't want you to live an even more empty life. Oh, and this is going to hurt a bit."

"What's-" Then, a blinding, searing light burned itself into the goat's eyes, as his screams grew for moments before it was cut off.

He rubbed at his eyes for a bit, the bright light slowly fading as he slowly got his bearings. He was back by the flower bed, his clothes and form restored to that of a small goat child. He looked at his paws, looking at his feet and patted at his face. A sigh of relief escaped him, before a small yawn caught his attention. It was an eerily familiar yawn that reminded him of…

"Chara?" He said in surprise, earning a quiet "Five more minutes" from the first human. Her light brown hair was messy, her crème and lime shirt wrinkled, and she looked as though she just stumbled out of bed. There was a blink of surprise, a light shaking from the goat on the human.

"Azzy? What are you doing?" She grumbled, looking annoyed at the goat boy. "And, why are your arms...sprouting flowers?" She asked, looking surprised. He was baffled by her reaction, looking at her stare and letting out a shriek of panic.

Sitting across his shoulders, two golden flowers were beginning to bloom, their petals shining in the light. Panic and fear welled in the boy, as he willed the flowers to go away. Strangely enough, the flowers wilted and fell off seconds later, leaving nothing but untouched goat fur in their place.

"That's….not normal." Azzy stuttered, looking nervously around. The visitor was gone, his sister was here, and yet he felt extremely uneasy about things.

"Asriel?" A voice chirped out. From the ruins, a human girl appeared. Dark brown hair descended on slightly tan skin, as a purple and blue sweater covered their body. "Oh!" She said, looking alarmed.

"Frisk?" The goat bleated.

"Frisk?" Chara repeated. "You know them?"

"Its a long story." Asriel said. "She's a friend of mine!"

"Are you doing okay Asriel? I heard some screaming and..." She paused to look behind the two, moving backwards instinctively.

"What's wrong?" Asriel asked, before following her gaze. Standing behind them was a human cloaked in green robes, their hood covering their face. They moved their hands to their face, pulling the robe back, revealing emerald green eyes and snow white hair.

"Right, well this is where I say my goodbyes for now." The human said, looking a bit sad. "Bit of a shame, but I can't really stick around much longer."

"you're the one-" Asriel started.

"Yes, I brought you and your sister back." He said, gesturing to Chara. "Just try not to be too heroic this time around, eh?"

"Wait, brought us back?" Chara asked, looking confused. "From where?"

"You'll figure it out soon enough." He sighed, looking at a pocket watch he had produced. It was simple, made of silver and emitting a faint ticking noise. It was opened up, earning a sigh from the visitor. "Right...so, here's where I let you guys ask some questions before I pop back into the mysterious place I come from, So...ask away."

"What are you?" Asriel asked first.

"Still trying to figure that out myself." He chirped. "I can say, mostly human!" 

"Mostly?" Chara asked.

"Why did you bring them back?" Frisk asked, looking confused.

"And how did you bring us back?" Asriel asked. "Because I'm pretty sure whatever magic you used is defective."

"Eh? Defective?" The visitor asked. "Whatchu mean small one?"

"Well..."

"Look at his head." Chara said, where a couple of the golden flowers were blooming.

"Oh, what on earth." He mumbled, observing the flowers for a bit. "That's...not supposed to happen." He muttered to himself. He carefully pulled one of the flowers off, earning a small yelp from the goat boy. "Oh jeez, did that hurt?"

"A little." He whined. "Like, getting fur caught on the brush."

"Ah, alright..." He did observe the flower with some curiosity. "That's...really weird honestly." Even he seemed perplexed by the circumstances. "Well...does it hurt you when it happens?"

"Not really? I think I can make it go away..." He muttered, closing his eyes in concentration. There was a few seconds before the flowers wilted away, leaving normal goat fur back in their places.

"So...you can control it...That's very peculiar." He muttered, before turning to Frisk. "As to why, its simple enough. I heard about some kids dying because they wanted to be heroes and I found it kinda garbage that they got stuck a bad ending. So I came here to fix it is all."

"Who are you?" Chara asked, looking more and more suspicious at the visitor.

"Oh, just call me Wanderer. Its what everyone does." Wanderer said, the watch ticking and beeping softly. "And, that's all I have time for." He carefully placed the pocket watch in Asriel's hands. "If you guys have more questions, need help with whatever this weirdness is, or just want to talk, I'm only a button press away."

"Wait, you can't just-"

"I just did!" Was the Wanderers reply, as he disappeared from that location, leaving the small ones to look around confused.

"What a weirdo." Chara commented, looking at Frisk. "So...you're one of Azzy's new friends?"

"You could say that." She said, smiling brightly. "Come on! We should go find your parents!" She chirped, already dancing down the path in excitement.

"Frisk! Wait up!" Was Asriel's reply, as he tried running around the very excited human. Chara stayed behind, looking at where the Wanderer was, here eyes a swirling torrent of confusion and fear. This however, only earned a chocolate bar being placed on her head while she stared. As she walked away, it slid off her head, falling into her hands.

She turned back once more at where the Wanderer faded from, before unwrapping the chocolate. It was her favorite brand after all.

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. I might correct things but for now, here you all go. The beginning of a AU in the fastest, most unrefined method I could've done that still got the message across. Hope people like it!**


End file.
